O Jogo
by Danyene
Summary: Em uma brincadeira de verdade ou consequência os titans vão descobrir um pouco de cada um. Rob/Rae


**O Jogo**

Era uma tarde fria e chuvosa em Jump City, onde não se tinha nada pra fazer. Então Mutano teve uma idéia:

- O que vocês acham de inventar uma brincadeira pra se distrair? – Perguntou o garoto verde

Todos aceitaram na hora, pois estavam entediados então Cyborg disse:

- Ta, legal mais vamos brincar de que? – Perguntou Cyborg confuso.

- Podemos brincar de verdade, conseqüência ou nota. – Sugeriu Mutano.

Estelar que não tinha entendido nada perguntou:

- Que brincadeira é essa?

- É uma brincadeira que a pessoa usa uma garrafa, por exemplo, a parte de trás da garrafa significa que e a pessoa que faz a pergunta, e o bico da garrafa significa que a pessoa tem que escolher se quer verdade, conseqüência ou nota. – Explicou Ravena para a amiga.

- Acho que entendi mais quais são as regras? – Pergunto à alienígena meio confusa.

- A pessoa só pode escolher uma das três características. E a pessoa é obrigada a responder a pergunta se não tem que pagar um mico escolhido por todos. – Disse Robin terminando a explicação.

- Entendi. – Disse Estelar.

- Então vamos procurar uma garrafa e começa a jogar. – Disse Cyborg já se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Chegando lá eles não encontraram nada, tinha uma garrafa mais esta estava cheia de refrigerante. Então todos começaram a tomar o refrigerante, e assim que a garrafa ficou vazia eles voltaram pra sala para começa o jogo.

- Agora sim, podemos começar o jogo! – Disse Cyborg afastando o sofá para terem mais espaço.

Todos sentaram no chão, e o primeiro a girar a garrafa foi Robin. O bico da garrafa parou entre ele e Mutano.

- E ai, escolhe o que verdade, conseqüência ou nota! – Disse Robin para Mutano.

- Eu escolho conseqüência. – Disse Mutano.

- Mutano, você vai ter que comer uma das comidas que a Estelar faz, as deliciosas receitas de Tamaran! – Disse Robin já rindo do que o amigo estava prestes a ter que comer.

- Ah não, eu não vou comer aquela gororoba! – Disse Mutano já se levantando do chão.

- Mais vai sim, você sabe das regras, não pode negar o desafio! – comentou Cyborg.

- Amigo Mutano minha comida não é uma gororoba, e por falar nisso o que é gororoba mesmo? – Disse Estelar não entendendo muita coisa.

- Gororoba quer dizer que... Que é uma comida boa. – Mentiu Robin para não magoar a garota.

- Você vai ou não cumprir o desafio? – Perguntou Cyborg para Mutano.

- Há... Fazer o que. – Admitiu Mutano triste e indo para a cozinha pegar a "gororoba" pra comer.

Depois de quase vomitar, comento um prato da culinária Tamariana, o jogo continuou.

Então Cyborg girou a garrafa e parou entre ele e Estelar.

- Verdade, conseqüência ou nota? – Perguntou Cyborg para a princesa Tamaraniana.

- Eu escolho verdade, amigo Cyborg! – Disse Estelar entusiasmada com a idéia.

- É... – Cyborg fez suspense por quase um minuto para finalmente dizer com um sorrisinho falso no rosto. – É verdade que você gosta do Robin?

-... Sim eu gosto do amigo Robin – Disse Estelar já ficando corada.

- E-eu gostava dele antes mais não gosto mais... – Disse a alienígena, completamente corada – Agora eu gosto dele só como amigo.

- Sei... – Disse Mutano incrédulo.

- É verdade, amigo Mutano não estou mentindo! – Disse Estelar.

- Tá, vamos continuar o jogo. – Disse Robin, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Robin, ta com medo de que? – Disse Cyborg só para ver a cara do garoto.

- Não estou com medo de nada, só acho que estamos constrangendo a Estelar! – Explicou Robin.

- Então vamos continuar, por favor! – Disse Ravena irritada com a situação.

Cyborg girou outra vez a garrafa, e parou entre Ravena e Mutano.

- Então Rae você escolhe verdade, conseqüência ou nota? – Perguntou o garoto para a amiga.

- Escolho nota! – Disse Ravena para Mutano.

- Que nota você da para o... Ricardito? – Perguntou Mutano com um sorrisinho falso.

- Não sei... Oito ou nove... – Disse Ravena.

- Nossa!... Cara!... Poxa Ravena, não seria 10 não! – Disse Cyborg espantado e rindo da cara da menina.

- Ah... Eu to julgando pelo bom arqueiro que ele é! – Ravena tentou se explicar.

- Ata sei... Me engana que eu gosto! – Disse Mutano observando a cara dela.

- Mais é claro que é por isso, por qual outro motivo eu daria nove ao Ricardito! – Disse Ravena irritando-se.

- Eu achava que você fosse dizer que ele é bonito, charmoso coisa e tal! – Disse Cyborg.

- Agora chega vocês dois, ela disse que deu nove por que ele é um bom arqueiro, então vocês parem de encher, e vamos continuar o jogo logo! – Disse Robin completamente irritado.

- Uhh...Robin ta com ciúme... Robin ta com ciúme... – Cantarolou Mutano.

- Não estou com ciúmes, só quero continuar o jogo! – Disse Robin corado.

- Sim...Aham. – Disse Mutano incrédulo.

- Tá, vamos continuar! – Exclamou Cyborg.

Então Ravena girou a garrafa e parou entre Robin e Cyborg.

- Verdade, conseqüência ou nota? – Perguntou Cyborg.

- Eu escolho conseqüência. – Disse Robin sério.

- Eu desafio você a beijar a Ravena no rosto! – Disse Cyborg rindo.

- E-eu? Beijar a Ravena? – Perguntou Robin completamente corado.

- Anda logo Robin! – Disse Mutano com pressa pra ver o que ia acontecer.

- N-não precisa fazer isso! – Disse Ravena ficando vermelha.

- Precisa sim, por que se não fizer vai ter que sair do jogo! – Disse Mutano.

- Tudo bem, eu beijo. – Disse Robin Completamente corado, se aproximando de Ravena e encostando seus lábios no rosto da garota.

Ravena ficou nervosa mais assim que o beijo terminou conseguiu controlar todas a suas emoções.

- Bom vamos continuar! – Disse Cyborg.

- É vamos! – Disse Estelar muito animada para a próxima rodada.

Então Estelar girou a garrafa e parou entre ela e Ravena.

- Estelar você escolhe o que? – Perguntou Ravena.

- Escolho conseqüência. – Respondeu a Tamaraniana.

- Desafio você a levantar a torre com uma só mão. – Disse Ravena.

Ela tentou mais não conseguiu, então quando ela voltou para a sala, todos decidiram parar de brincar por que já estava tarde. Então Cyborg guardou a garrafa e todos foram para seus quartos.

Ravena e Robin ficaram por ultimo acertando as coisas, quando eles perceberam todos já haviam ido dormir, e só tinham eles na torre ainda acordados foi quando Robin achou q era a hora certa de dizer-lhe:

- Ravena...

- Sim Robin...?

- Eu...er...V-você... – Por mais que tentasse as palavras lhe fugiam.

- Sim... E-eu queria dizer que... g-gostei... – As ultimas palavras saíram quase inaudível dos seus lábios, mas Ravena conseguiu ouvir.

Ravena corou quando ouviu estas palavras. Ela não sabia o que dizer, então Robin para quebrar o clima que havia se formado disse:

- Vamos ver a lua comigo?

Ravena então aceita e ambos ficam lá do lado de fora da torre vendo aquela linda lua cheia que brilhava no céu de Jump City. Ficaram alguns momentos em silencio, apenas observando a magnífica esfera prateada.

- Ravena? – Disse Robin olhando para a menina.

- Hum? – Disse Ravena olhando para ele também.

Ele foi se aproximando dela, e ela logo sentiu a sua respiração quente sobre rosto gelado. Então quando ambos perceberam, eles já estava dando um lindo e apaixonante beijo.

Eles ficaram por algum tempo, que não sabiam exatamente qual namorando no terraço, quando deram por si, já estava amanhecendo.

- O nascer do sol... A promessa de um novo dia. – Disse Robin.

- Espero que os dias que viram, sejam muito melhor do que os que já passaram. – Disse Ravena admirando o nascer maravilhoso que embalava aquele lindo momento.

Robin permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, criando coragem para fazer a seguinte pergunta:

- Ravena... Você me ama?

- Sim muito, mas por que me fez esta pergunta Robin? – Ravena perguntou-lhe confusa.

- Porque eu te amo muito também! – Disse Robin a Ravena com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ravena retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

- Mesmo estando de manhã vamos tentar dormir, se não como vamos combater o crime?

- Concordo. – Disse Ele se levantando.

Robin a acompanhou até a porta de seu quarto.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Robin.

- Eu também... – Sussurrou ela baixinho.

Robin sorriu e chegou um pouco perto dela, Ravena ficou um pouco nervosa, mas permitiu aproximação, foram chegando mais perto até que seus lábios se tocaram. Foi um beijo breve, mas apaixonado. Eles ficaram mais algum tempo antes de Ravena entrar em seu quarto. O outro dia seria cheio pois , estariam protegendo a cidade dos vilões, afinal vida de super herói não é fácil.

o q acharam? deixem reviews please!! (implorando)


End file.
